Tash Arranda
Tash Arranda war ein menschliches Mädchen vom Planeten Alderaan. Sie und ihr jüngerer Bruder Zak überlebten die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelt durch den ersten Todesstern und wurden daraufhin von ihrem Onkel Mammon Hoole aufgenommen. Mit diesem gerieten sie mitten in die Geschehnisse um das Projekt Sternenschrei des imperialen Wissenschaftlers Borborygmus Gog. Im Laufe der Zeit vereitelten Tash und die anderen alle sechs Phasen des Projekts. Sie machten seine Pläne in Zusammenhang mit dem lebenden Planeten D'vouran zunichte, sowie Experimente mit lebenden Toten von Nekropolis. Ebenso scheiterten Dank Tash und Zak Gogs Versuche mit der sogenannten Alptraummaschine und wenig später sein Vorhaben sich die Macht gefügig zu machen. Dabei entdeckte Tash auf Nespis VIII auch ihre Machtsensitivität und konnte mit ihren wachsenden Machtfähigkeiten kurz darauf dazu beitragen Gogs letztes Experiment, Eppon, gegen den Wissenschaftler aufzubringen. Biografie Frühe Jahre Tash wurde im Jahr 13 VSY auf Alderaan geboren und wuchs dort gemeinsam mit ihrem ein Jahr jüngeren Bruder Zak auf. Sie konnte nie schnell Freunde finden, da sie die Angewohnheit hatte, die Sätze anderer zu beenden oder Überraschungstest vorauszusagen oder auch nur ein schlechtes Vorgefühl zu haben. Dadurch hielten sie die anderen Kinder für verrückt, besonders, weil es sich meistens bei letzterem um traurige oder beängstigende Dinge handelte. Von ihrem Zimmer aus hatte Tash die Möglichkeit sich in das galaxisweite Kommunikationsnetz HoloNet einzuklinken, um Bibliotheken auf fernen Welten zu durchforsten oder sich mit Menschen zu unterhalten, die Lichtjahre entfernt waren. Als sie sich eines Tages die Zeit im HoloNet vertrieb, stieß sie auf eine Nachricht, welche unter einem für sie vollkommen unbekannten Codewort abgelegt war. Ganze Stunden verbrachte Tash damit, das Codewort „Jedi“ zu entschlüsseln, jedoch lohnte sich die Arbeit für sie. Der Text, den die Nachricht enthielt, war von jemandem mit dem Pseudonym „Machtfluss“ eingestellt worden und beinhaltete die Geschichte der Jedi-Ritter. Die Legenden der Jedi waren lange vor Tashs Geburt aus dem Imperium verbannt wurden und somit war ihr Interesse an dieser verbotenen Geschichte nicht ungefährlich. Über die geheimnisvolle Kraft mit Namen Macht und die so genannten Wächter der Alten Republik neugierig geworden, schickte Tash umgehend eine Nachricht an Machtfluss. Ihre Hoffnung, mehr zu erfahren, erstarb allerdings, da sie keine Antwort erhielt und das Original der Geschichte aus dem HoloNet gelöscht wurde. Nach diesem Ereignis versuchte sie so viel wie möglich über die Jedi und ihre Lehren in Erfahrung zu bringen. Neben dem Durchsuchen des HoloNets besuchte sie auch Bibliotheken und sprach mit jedem, der eine Geschichte zu den Jedi kannte oder von der Macht gehört hatte. So blieb es nicht aus, dass einer ihrer größten Wünsche darin bestand, eines Tages einen Jedi zu treffen und vielleicht irgendwann selbst zu einer zu werden. Nach der Löschung des ersten Berichtes aus dem HoloNet folgten bald die anderen öffentlichen Aufzeichnungen und wurden durch einen einzigen Bericht des Imperiums ersetzt. Ein neues Leben Im Jahre 0 VSY verreisten Tash und ihr Bruder für zwei Wochen von Alderaan. Während dieser Reise kam ihre Familie durch den imperialen Angriff des Todessterns auf Alderaan um, bei welchem der Planet komplett vernichtet wurde. An dem Tag, an dem ihre Eltern umkamen, hatte Tash trotz Lichtjahren Entfernung bereits gewusst, dass es geschehen würde. Ihr war dies nicht zum ersten Mal geschehen, nur bei diesem Mal hatte es sich für sie am schlimmsten angefühlt. Mit dem Eintreffen der Nachricht über das Unglück hätte Tash sich am liebsten in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen, doch konnte sie das allein wegen Zak nicht tun. Sie fasste den Entschluss sich nicht vor der Galaxis zurückzuziehen, sondern sich ihr gemeinsam mit Zak zu stellen und zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, wie lieb sie ihren Bruder eigentlich hatte. Zudem schwor sie sich noch, nie wieder eine nahe stehende Person zu verlieren. Der Tod ihrer Eltern, Freunde und Nachbarn traf die beiden Kinder hart und somit entwickelte Tash auch einigen Hass gegenüber dem Imperium. Nach Alderaans Zerstörung wurden Tash und Zak von ihrem Onkel, dem Shi'ido-Anthropologen Mammon Hoole, adoptiert. Mit seinem Raumschiff, der Lightrunner begleiteten Tash und Zak Hoole auf dessen Forschungsreisen und der Droide D-V9, kurz Deevee genannt, erteilte ihnen Unterricht, wobei er als programmierter Forschungsdroide nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war. Fortlaufend beschwerte sich der Droide über seine neue Bestimmung als Kindermädchen, allerdings gingen Tash und Zak bald nicht mehr weiter darauf ein. Nun versuchte Tash ihrem Bruder auch als gutes Beispiel voran zu gehen und sich vor ihm für ihren Onkel einzusetzen. Die beiden waren zwar nur mit Hoole verwandt, weil ihre Tante Beryl seinen Bruder geheiratet hatte, jedoch zählten die Shi’ido jedes Familienmitglied zum engen Kreis. Da der Anthropologe aber kaum mit den zwei sprach und wenig über sich Preis gab, hatte es besonders Zak schwer sich mit der neuen Situation zurecht zu finden. Auch Tash hatte es schwer, nur wollte sie sich als ältere Schwester vor ihrem Bruder zusammenreißen. Um mehr über Hoole in Erfahrung zu bringen, suchte Zak sechs Monate nach Alderaans Zerstörung unerlaubt seine Kabine auf, doch wollte Tash sich auf so etwas nicht einlassen und begab sich stattdessen in das Cockpit der Lightrunner. Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass die Navigationssystem tatsächlich auf Automatik liefen, überließ sie sich ganz ihrer Phantasiewelt. Umso überraschter war sie als das Schiff unerwartet in den Normalraum zurückkehrte und auf den blau-grünen Planeten D’vouran zustürzte. Um zu sehen, was geschehen war, kamen Hoole, Zak und Deevee schnellstens in das Cockpit und entdeckten bloß die verängstigte Tash, die beteuerte, sie hätte nichts gemacht. Ihr Onkel beschuldigte sie allerdings wieder einmal Jedi-Ritter gespielt und dabei das Problem verursacht zu haben. Ereignisse auf D'vouran Ungewöhnliche Gefühle Nach einer unsanften Landung wurden Tash und die anderen überaus freundlich von den einheimischen Enzeen begrüßt, nur war dem Mädchen äußerst unbehaglich zumute, da sie erneut Gefühle empfand, wie am Tag des Todes ihrer Eltern. Die Enzeen hängten ihnen Blumenkränze um und Hoole fragte einen Enzeen namens Chood, nach Hilfe für die Reparaturen, die die beschädigte Lightrunner nun benötigte. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Enzeen nicht viel für Technik übrig hatten, bot Chood an sie zu der Cantina Bleibt-doch zu führen, wo sich derzeitig einige Sternjägerpiloten aufhielten. Auf ihrem Weg zur Cantina erzählte Chood ihnen von der Geschichte D'vourans. Angekommen beim Bleibt-doch wurden Tash und die anderen gerade Zeuge, wie der ehemalige Pilot Kevreb Bebo auf unsanfte Weise aus der Cantina flog, und sofort vergewisserte sie sich, ob alles bei ihm in Ordnung sei. Sie schaffte es aber nicht ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen und Chood merkte nur an, Bebo sei nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Von Hooles Abmachung mit Chood die Kinder mit Deevee die nächsten Tage in seinem Haus unterzubringen, da der Anthropologe selbst zu beschäftigt sei, auf sie aufzupassen, war Tash nicht sonderlich erfreut. Noch immer fühlte sie sich auf eine Weise beobachtet und auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass Hoole sie ebenso verließ wie ihre Eltern, doch wusste sie, er würde dies nicht begreifen. So nahm sie es einfach hin und begleitete sie anderen in die Cantina, um direkt darauf von einigen Ganks des Hutten Smada bedroht zu werden. Der Verbrecherlord hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Hoole, mit seinen Fähigkeiten die Gestalt ändern zu können, als einen seiner Leute zu engagieren. Umgehend verteidigte Tash ihren Onkel, der Wissenschaftler und kein Auftragsmörder war, woraufhin Smada ihr entgegnete, es gebe einige Seiten an ihrem Onkel, die sie noch gar nicht kenne. Die Situation wurde mit dem Einschreiten des Jedi Luke Skywalker, dem Piloten Han Solo, der Prinzessin von Alderaan Leia Organa und dem Wookiee Chewbacca ohne einen Kampf geklärt, worauf sie gemeinsam etwas zu sich nahmen. Dabei bemerkte Luke auch, wie Tash sich einige Sorgen machte und sprach sie an, wodurch sie zum ersten Mal von ihren ungewöhnlichen Gefühlen erzählte. Als sie auf die Jedi zu sprechen kamen, wurden sie durch Lärm außerhalb der Cantina unterbrochen. Auf der Straße saß der völlig aufgebrachte Bebo, der den Verlust seiner Freundin Lonni betrauerte. Vor noch einem Moment soll sie neben ihm gewesen sein, nur um eine Sekunde später spurlos zu verschwinden. Seine Geschichte wurde wieder als eine seiner Verrücktheiten abgetan, obwohl Tash das Gefühl hatte, er sage die Wahrheit. Ihre neuen Freunde aus der Cantina hatten sich aber bereit erklärt, ihnen bei den Reparaturen der Lightrunner zu helfen und so ließen sie Bebo erneut alleine, jedoch teilte er Tash noch mit, sie würden ohnehin alle sterben. Mit Luke konnte sie sich an Bord des Millennium Falkens in das HoloNet einklinken, um Bebos Geschichte zu überprüfen, wobei sie nur auf einen imperialen Bericht stieß. Als sie bemerkten, wie jemand versuchte ihre Spur zurückzuverfolgen, klingten sie sich schnell wieder aus und kurz danach verließen Tashs neue Freunde D'vouran wieder. Das Rätsel um D'vouran Die Nacht sollten Tash und Zak wie abgemacht in Choods Haus verbringen, während Hoole, wie üblich ohne zu verraten, worum es sich dabei handelte, seiner Arbeit nachging. Inmitten der Nacht wurde Tash allerdings von merkwürdigen Geräuschen geweckt und ohne die Aufmerksam ihres schlafenden Bruders zu erhalten, begab sie sich in das Wohnzimmer des Hauses, von wo die Geräusche herkamen. Sie traf jedoch nur auf Chood, der meinte die Geräusche stammten sicherlich von einem streunenden Tier, und noch auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer beschloss sie keinerlei voreiligen Schlüsse mehr über D'vouran zu ziehen. Dort angekommen sah sie nun aber jemanden über Zak gebeugt stehend und sogleich schlossen sich auch um sie ein Paar Hände. Völlig außer sich schrie sie ihrem noch immer schlafenden Bruder zu, zu laufen und schon befanden sie sich auf der Flucht vor zwei von Smadas Ganks. Um Hilfe rufend fanden sie sich schließlich vor dem Bleibt-doch wieder, wo sie einige Siedler aufweckten, die dem Lärm nachgingen. Noch immer in Panik wollte Tash ihnen ihre Verfolger zeigen, doch war mittlerweile niemand mehr hinter ihnen und ihre ganze Geschichte, die sie Chood und Hoole darlegte, klang letzten Endes nicht glaubwürdiger als eine von Bebo. Auch Zak musste jetzt einräumen, dass er womöglich überhaupt niemanden gesehen hatte und nur den Anweisungen seiner Schwester Folge geleistet hatte. Schlussendlich gestand Tash ihrem Onkel ein, es war höchstwahrscheinlich zu keinem Verschwinden irgendwelcher Ganks gekommen und sie hätte bloß einen Alptraum gehabt. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er ihr versprechen, dass er und Zak unter keinen Umständen verschwinden würden. thumb|Tash und Zak auf dem Schwebeboard und einige Enzeen. Am nächsten Tag wurde Zak Opfer von Smada und seinen Handlangern, als er gerade mit seinem Schwebeboard unterwegs war, und ein weiteres Mal begegnete ihm Bebo, dem Zak sogar sein Leben verdankte. Das Geschehen fand ein jähes Ende mit dem Eintreffen von Hoole, Tash, Deevee und einigen Einheimischen, worauf ihr Onkel Tash gestattete, unter Deevees Aufsicht sich ein bisschen näher mit Bebo zu unterhalten. Bebo führte Tash in einen Wald zu einem alten verlassenen imperialen Laboratorium. Bei ihrem Marsch ließen die beiden den Droiden weit hinter sich zurück und als er sie endlich einholte, projizierte er umgehend das Gebrüll eines Krayt-Drachen, um Bebo mit Erfolg zu verschrecken und Tash vor dem Mann zu schützen. Durch diese Aktion kam Tash sofort der Gedanke, dass Deevee sie und Zak inzwischen vielleicht doch lieb gewonnen haben könnte. Sie klärten das Missverständnis und danach erklärte der Droide, was er über die komplizierten Maschinen des Labors glaubte. Sie waren seiner Meinung nach Teil eines wissenschaftlichen Experiments gewesen, nur worum es dabei ging, konnte er nicht sagen. Vorerst wollte Deevee aber von Bebo erfahren, warum er als einziger nicht verschwunden war, und so präsentierte der Eremit den beiden einen Anhänger, der ein schützendes Energiefeld um ihn warf. Zwar wusste Bebo nicht, worum es sich bei der Gefahr auf D'vouran handelte, jedoch konnte er den beiden seine Geschichte erzählen, wie er mit der Misanthrop auf dem Planeten abstürzte und nacheinander sämtliche Überlebenden des Unglücks spurlos verschwanden. Nach alledem gab Tash Deevee Recht, erst Hoole Bericht zu erstatten, und so schenkte Bebo dem Mädchen zum Schutz seinen Anhänger. Auf ihrem Rückweg durch den Wald bemerkten Tash und Deevee Chood und die anderen Enzeen, die bei ihrem Anblick sofort auf sie losgingen. Auf der Flucht vor den Enzeen musste Tash den stürzenden Droiden zurücklassen, bis sie selbst von ihnen eingekreist wurde. Sich ihrem Schicksal überlassend nutzte Tash die Macht, bis es zu einem Erdbeben kam und nicht sicher, ob sie dafür verantwortlich war, ergriff sie wieder die Flucht. In der Stadt angelangt musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass sie vollkommen ausgestorben war. Daraufhin machte sie sich mit Zaks Schwebeboard auf zu Smadas Festung, wo ihr Bruder festgehalten wurde und sie gemeinsam mit dem zurückgekehrten Deevee auf dem Schwebeboard abermals flohen. Dabei gelang es dem Hutten das Schwebeboard stark zu beschädigen und wenig später sahen sich die drei erneut ihm und seinen Ganks gegenüber. Die Ganks wurden bei dem Versuch die Kinder zu packen, plötzlich vom Boden aufgenommen und bald wurden sie auch von Chood und den Enzeen entdeckt. Er löste nun das Rätsel um das Verschwinden mit der Erklärung, dass der Planet selbst die Personen als seine Nahrung zu sich nahm und die Enzeen selber D'vourans Parasiten waren. Erneut gefangen wurden Tash, Zak, Deevee und Smada zum Herz von D'vouran gebracht, wo sie bei lebendigem Leibe vom Planeten verdaut werden sollten. Bevor es aber dazu kommen konnte, erschien Hoole, der sich die ganze Zeit über als ein Enzeen ausgegeben hatte und warf den beiden Kindern Zaks Schwebeboard zu, welches er reparieren konnte. Dabei wurde Chood mit samt Tashs Anhänger in D'vourans Herz gestoßen, wodurch der Planet verärgert reagierte und mit Lavaausstößen begann. Auf dem Schwebeboard konnten Tash und Zak sich aus der Grube befreien, nur wurde ihre Rettung beinahe von Smada zunichte gemacht. Durch sein unüberlegtes Verhalten verschuldete er letztlich seinen eigenen Tod und konnte nicht gemeinsam mit Tash, Zak, Deevee und Hoole zur Lightrunner fliehen. Entkommen konnten sie im Endeffekt jedoch erst mit Eintreffen des Millennium Falken, da ihr eigenes Schiff festsaß. Die Stadt der Toten Der Falke setzte Tash und die anderen daraufhin auf dem Planeten Nekropolis ab, wo Hoole sich ein neues Raumschiff kaufen wollte. Auf diesem Planeten brachten die Traditionen Tash und Zak zu allererst einen Schrecken bei, als sie von Mumien begrüßt wurden. Wie die beiden erfuhren, gab es auf Nekropolis den so genannten Fluch der Sycorax, der aber mit Ausnahme vom Hüter der Gräber Pylum nur noch Traditionsgemäß von den Einheimischen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Während der Nekropolitaner Kairn die Gruppe zu einer Herberge brachte, erzählte er näheres über den Fluch der Sycorax. Vor Jahrhunderten behauptete die Sycorax, sie hätte die Kraft die Toten wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, jedoch wurde sie des Betrugs beschuldigt und ihr Sohn wurde umgebracht, damit sie ihre Kräfte beweisen könnte. Sie selbst, sei danach an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben und zu Tashs und Zaks Überraschung begraben wurden, wie es die Nekropolitaner stets mit ihren Verschiedenen machten. Wegen der Ereignisse auf D'vouran ging Tash mittlerweile vorsichtiger um und beachtete ihre Gefühle mehr, was auch ihr Onkel tat. In der Herberge stießen sie auf den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der auf der Suche nach Dr. Evazan, auch bekannt als Dr. Tod, war. Als Kairn den beiden Kindern noch mehr über die Legende über Sycorax erzählte, bemerkte Tash bereits, dass ihr Bruder sich scheinbar Hoffnungen machte ihre Eltern wieder sehen zu können. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte Tash sich in ihrem Schmerz in sich selbst verkrochen und erst Zak hatte sie aus ihrem Elend herausgezogen. Nun fragte sie sich aber, ob er unter dem Verlust nicht genauso litt wie sie. In der Nacht schlich Zak sich mit Kairn und ein paar anderen Jungen zum Friedhof und ließ sich dort auf eine Mutprobe ein. Bei dieser wurde er beinahe das Opfer von Dr. Evazan, denn nachdem er schon Kairn umgebracht hatte, wollte er einen weiteren Jungen für seine Experimente. Schließlich konnte Boba Fett Evazan aber ein Ende bereiten und dadurch auch Zaks Leben retten. Tash, Hoole und Deevee fanden Zak mit Fett genau wie Pylum bei den Leichen und Zak beteuerte, dass die Toten sich tatsächlich aus ihren Gräbern erhoben. Besorgt musste Tash in der nächsten Zeit feststellen, wie Zak sich in seinem Zimmer verkroch. Sie lag allerdings mit ihrer Annahme richtig, als sie Zak auf das Zurückbringen der Toten ansprach und glaubte, er hätte versucht, ihre Eltern zurückzubringen. Nachdem sie zumindest einige Worte mit ihrem Bruder gewechselt hatte, kehrte sie zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer zurück und bekam mit, wie ihr Onkel sich mit Boba Fett unterhielt. Nicht wissend, worüber sich sie sich unterhalten hatten, beschloss Tash der Sache später auf dem Grund zu gehen. Nach Kairns Beerdigung und einem Besuch bei Meegos Sternenschiff-Handelscenter und einem weiteren Zwischenfall durch Zak beschattete sie mit diesem zusammen den Kopfgeldjäger. Dabei trennten sich die zwei und da sie sich nicht sonderlich professionell bei ihrer Spionage anstellten, sah Tash sich bald Fett und seinem Blaster gegenüber. Er wollte ohnehin erfahren, warum ihr Bruder Evazan nach seinem Tod in seinem alten Raumschiff, der Shroud, gesehen hatte und nachdem sie ihm seine Fragen beantwortet hatte, ließ er sie unversehrt gehen. thumb|left|Tash gefangen und Zak und Boba Fett. Schon wenig später erwartete Tash ein neuer Schock, als Zak tot auf dem Friedhof aufgefunden wurde. Scheinbar hatte er giftige Kryptabeeren zu sich genommen, jedoch konnte Tash das nicht glauben, da er über die Beeren Bescheid gewusst hatte. So wollte sie nach Zaks Beerdigung Evazans Grab öffnen lassen und zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ sich ihr Onkel darauf ein. Auf dem Friedhof machten beide noch Scherze über die Ruhe der Toten, nur hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie im nächsten Moment dutzender Untoter gegenüber stehen würden. Nun hatten sie die Angst und Wut der Einheimischen entfacht und mussten sich vor ihnen und Pylum wegen ihrer Grabschändung rechtfertigen. Gemeinsam mit Pylum wurden sie in die Krypta des Friedhofs gebracht, in welcher der Hüter der Gräber sein wahres Gesicht offenbarte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Pylum mit Dr. Evazan zusammenarbeitete und dieser ein Reanimationsserum entwickelte hatte, um die Toten zurück ins Leben zu rufen. Um seine Untoten im Kampf zu erproben, ließ er Hoole mit seinen Shi'ido Fähigkeiten gegen seine Geschöpfe antreten. Daraufhin wurden er und Tash in Zellen eingesperrt, bis Boba Fett und kurz danach der doch noch lebende Zak mit Deevee auftauchte. Dem Droiden gelang es letztlich den Reanimationsprozess umzukehren, wodurch die Untoten aufgehalten wurden. Nach der glücklichen Wiedervereinigung der Geschwister fand die Gruppe noch den toten Pylum auf, der sich unter nicht ganz geklärten Umständen das Genick gebrochen hatte. Tash, Zak, Deevee und Hoole verließen Nekropolis anschließend mit ihrem neuen Schiff, der Shroud. An Bord der Shroud Nach ihrer Abreise von Nekropolis trat Tash über das HoloNet mit Machtfluss in Verbindung, um mehr über ihren Onkel in Erfahrung zu bringen. Bevor sie ihm aber auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, kam es an Bord der Shroud '' zu einem Zwischenfall mit Zak. Ihr Bruder erlitt einen Ohnmachtsanfall und machte einen äußerst kranken Eindruck, nur hofften sie vorerst, es handele sich bloß um eine Grippe. Währenddessen versuchte Deevee Zugriff auf Evazans alte verschlüsselte Daten zu bekommen, wobei er einzig das Passwort „Projekt Sternenschrei“ entschlüsseln konnte. Die restlichen Dateien, so musste selbst er zugeben, waren zu schwierig für seine Systeme. Mittlerweile hoffte Tash in den Dateien nicht nur einen Hinweis auf Zaks Gesundheitszustand zu finden, sondern auch Informationen über die imperialen Aktivitäten zu entdecken. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie ein Verlangen nach Rache und erneut wollte sie sich mit Machtfluss in Verbindung setzen. Ehe er ihr aber Bericht erstatten konnte, wurde er selbst entdeckt und musste sich aus dem HoloNet zurück ziehen, zudem verschlechterte sich Zaks Zustand noch weiter, weshalb Hoole auf Gobindi beim Mah-Dala-Krankenhaus landen wollte. Das Gobindi-Virus Im Gobindi-System wurden sie fast das Opfer eines imperialen Sternzerstörers, der sie als Piratenschiff betrachtete und erst mit dem Absenden des Identifizierungscodes, welchen Zak versehentlich deaktiviert hatte, das Feuer einstellte. Auf dem Planeten kümmerte sich umgehend Dr. Kavafi, ein alter Freund von Hoole, um Zak und verabreichte Tash und dem Shi'ido außerdem eine vorbeugende Injektion für den Fall, dass sie sich an Zaks Virus angesteckt hatten. Derweil sich Zak erholte, machte Deevee mit Tash einen Spaziergang durch Mah-Dala, wo sie von einer Art lebendigen Knubbel angegriffen wurden, dessen Angriff sie mit der Unterstützung von Wedge Antilles unbeschadet entgehen konnten. Ihr Retter führte sie daraufhin ein wenig durch die Stadt und berichtete von einer planetaren Blockade, die Tash und die anderen unverständlicherweise hatten passieren dürfen. Zudem hielt es Antilles für Ratsam Tash darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass in den letzten Wochen niemand mehr das Krankenhaus lebend verlassen hatte. Unmittelbar danach wurde das Mädchen Zeuge davon, wie einige Imperiale einen Rodianer wegen Piraterie festnahmen und Antilles auf einmal verschwunden war. Sie fand sein Bild neben dem dreier anderer, eines davon von dem Rodianer, auf einer gesuchten Liste. Allesamt wurden der Piraterie beschuldigt und schnellstens machte sich Tash auf zurück zum Krankenhaus, um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen. Er geneste grade in einem Bactatank und alleine mit ihm im Krankenzimmer nutzte Tash einen Computer, in welchem sie das Passwort Sternenschrei benutzte, und auf einen Eintrag namens „Abteilung für biologische Waffen des Imperiums“ stieß. Sie konnte sich die Sache allerdings nicht genauer ansehen, da sie von einem Medizintechniker unterbrochen wurde. Um noch einmal mit Machtfluss Kontakt aufnehmen zu können, eilte sie zurück zur ''Shroud, wo der HoloNet-Zugang aber verweigert wurde. In dem Bemühen eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, tauchten auch Wedge und die anderen Gesuchten auf der Shroud auf und gaben zu, Angehörige der Rebellen-Allianz zu sein. thumb|Tash wird von einem Knubbel angegriffen. Wegen der Blockade saßen sie auf dem Planeten fest und so hofften sie mit Tash und den anderen wieder von Gobindi verschwinden zu können. Antilles berichtete ihr nun von den Jedi und der Art wie sie gelebt hatten. Da Tash selbst Rache am Imperium nehmen wollte, erzählte er ihr, dass die Jedi niemals aus Rache handelten und sie selbst nicht einmal daran denken sollte. Mitten in ihrem Gespräch erschien ein weiterer der Knubbel, dem beinahe ein Freund von Antilles zum Opfer fiel und deren Ursprung die Rebellen beim Imperium selbst sahen. Sie trennten sich nach dem Ereignis wieder und Tash brach abermals zum Krankenhaus auf, wo sie Hoole mit Dr. Kavafi entdeckte, wie sie mit einem Lift in das unterste Geschoss des Gebäudes fuhren. Erneut mit Hilfe ihres Passwortes Sternenschrei konnte Tash ihnen folgen und sah sich sogleich weiteren der Knubbel gegenüber. Wie sich herausstellte waren diese Knubbel ein Virus, welches in einem letzten Test an Dr. Kavafi beobachtet werden sollte. Gemeinsam mit ihm in einem Raum gefangen, erfuhr Tash, dass sie die ganze Zeit über einem falschen Kavafi gegenübergestanden hatte. Ein anderer Shi'ido hatte sich als der Doktor ausgegeben und hielt zudem noch Hoole gefangen. Er erprobte jetzt den Virus bei der Übertragung durch die Luft und in dem Glauben, dagegen immun zu sein, konnte Tash zu ihrem Onkel gelangen. Der fremde Shi'ido nahm ihr nun aber ihren Glauben an ihre Immunität und berichtete ihr von ihrer Infizierung durch seine Injektion direkt nach ihrem Ankommen auf Gobindi. Er nahm sich vor, den gesamten Planeten in seinem Projekt Sternenschrei mit dem Virus zu erproben, und verschwand augenblicklich von Gobindi, um sich selbst zu schützen. Tash verließen inzwischen ihre Kräfte und sie begann bereits sich selbst in eines dieser Knubbelkreaturen zu verwandeln. In der Verzweiflung ihren Onkel aus seinem Gefängnis befreien zu müssen, versuchte sie sich an ihrer Rache zu nähren, damit sie noch ausreichend aushalten könne. Als sie jedoch nicht weiter vorankam, erinnerte sie sich an Antilles Worte und ließ von ihren hasserfüllten Gefühlen ab. Stattdessen baute sie sich mit dem auf, wofür sie kämpfte, und konnte schließlich Hoole befreien, der Gobindi von dem Virus bewahrte. Zusammen mit dem echten Dr. Kavafi verließen sie das Gebäude stießen sogleich auf Zak, Deevee und die Rebellen im Kampf gegen mehrer der Knubbel. Durch Hooles Shi'ido-Fähigkeiten gelangten sie zur Shroud und mit Deevees und Zaks erworbenem Wissen über den Virus konnte Kavafi ein Antiserum produzieren. Nach einem Tag in der Bewusstlosigkeit hatte Tash sich wieder erholt und sie nahmen sich vor in Kürze aufzubrechen. Ausflug zur Hologram Fun World Entdeckung der Alptraummaschine Infolge der Geschehnisse auf Gobindi reiste die Gruppe auf kürzestem Wege zur Galaktischen Forschungsakademie auf dem Planeten Koaan. In der Akademie besaß Hoole ein Büro, jedoch besuchte er es nur äußerst selten und nun sahen Tash und Zak ihre Chance gekommen, mehr über ihren verschlossenen Onkel herausfinden zu können. Wie es schon oft geschehen war, hatte Hoole die beiden Arrandas ohne Erklärungen mit Deevee alleine gelassen und um sich endlich Antworten zu beschaffen, versuchten sie an seine persönlichen Dateien zu gelangen. Der Anthropologe war ihnen allerdings einen Schritt voraus und konnte sie an ihrem Vorhaben hindern. Wegen der vielen Gefahren, denen sie in letzter Zeit ausgesetzt waren, hatte er beschlossen die zwei mit Deevee vorerst in die Ferien zu schicken, während er sich um seine Erledigungen kümmern müsste. In Bezug auf das Projekt Sternenschrei gab er ihnen aber den Namen des Shi'idos, Borborygmus Gog, Preis, dem sie auf Gobindi begegnet waren. thumb|left|Deevee mit Tash und Zak, die vor einem Rancor fliehen. Auf ihrem Weg zum Vergnügungspark Hologram Fun World gelang es Tash Kontakt mit Machtfluss aufzunehmen und diesen über das Projekt Sternenschrei und ihren Onkel zu fragen. Über das Projekt konnte er ihnen zwar nichts Neues mitteilen, doch über Hoole erhielten Tash und Zak seine persönlichen Daten aus der Akademie. In diesen bemerkten sie, dass von dem Leben ihres Onkels ganze vier Jahre fehlten, und obwohl die Kinder davor gewarnt wurden, ihren nächsten Aufenthaltsort an irgendjemanden weiterzugeben, berichtete Tash Machtfluss von ihren Ferien in der Hologram Fun World. Nachdem Hoole sie dort abgesetzt hatte, bekamen Tash und Zak schon wenig später die überzeugenden Holograme des Vergnügungsparks in Form eines Rancors zu spüren, auf den beide hereinfielen. Ebenso machten sie bald Bekanntschaft mit dem Geschäftsmann Lando Calrissian, welcher sich für die Meinungen der Arrandas über den Park interessierte, da er sich überlegte, Anteile für Fun World zu erwerben. Zak schaffte es Deevee von dem Fremdling zu überzeugen und so ließen sie sich darauf ein, den Park mit Calrissian genauer zu erkunden. All ihre Sorgen blieben für kurze Zeit vergessen, bis Tash und ihr Bruder die Gelegenheit erhielten, ihre alte Heimatwelt in dem „Allerorten-Kabinett“ wieder zu sehen. Die Schmerzen über ihre Eltern kamen somit wieder an die Oberfläche, jedoch lehnten alle beide es ab, ihr Zuhause noch einmal zu sehen. Sie wussten, dass es nur Holograme waren und wollten sich dies ersparen. Auch danach sollte sich die Laune der Arrandas nicht wieder bessern, denn in der so genannten Alptraummaschine erblickte Zak Borborygmus Gog, wie er mit Hilfe einer merkwürdigen Kreatur Experimente an Kindern ausführte. Um sich Klarheit darüber zu verschaffen, suchten sie zusammen mit Lando den Baron Administrator von Fun World, Danna Fajji, auf. Dieser kehrte schließlich mit ihnen zu der Attraktion zurück und erklärte ihnen das Prinzip der Alptraummaschine, die die Ängste der Besucher in holographische Abbilder verwandelte. Damit man aus der Attraktion kommen konnte, musste man bloß „Simulation Ende“ sagen oder sich seiner größten Angst stellen, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Die Gefahren von Fun World In der folgenden Nacht suchte Zak Tashs Zimmer auf, wo er sie an ihrem Panoramafenster sitzend vorfand und ihm mitteilte, dass einer von ihnen beiden sterben würde. Sie befand sich in einer Art Trance und konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre Worte erinnern, als Zak letztlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewann und mit ihr in einem Streit über Fun World verharrte. Daraufhin setzten sie gemeinsam mit Deevee und Calrissian ihre Erkundung des Vergnügungsparks fort, wobei Tash fortwährend von Kopfschmerzen geplagt wurde. Außerdem erschien ein weiteres Mal der Rancor vor ihnen, jedoch wollten Tash und Zak sich nicht weiter von ihm stören lassen. Zu ihrem Schrecken mussten sie nun aber mit ansehen, wie Calrissian von dem Untier gefressen wurde. Mit Deevee mussten sie Flucht zu einer Lagune von Fun World ergreifen, wo sie sich in dem Wasser in Sicherheit wissen wollten. Sich davon nicht stören lassend folgte ihnen der Rancor doch auch dort hinein, nur sollte nicht er derjenige sein, der an Beute gelangte. Ein Whaladon verschlang die Kinder und den Droiden und im inneren der Kreatur, war Tash schon bereit aufzugeben und sich dem Tod zu beugen. Zak wollte dies aber unter keinen Umständen zulassen und durch eine Laserlampe von Deevee konnten sie schließlich aus dem sonst friedlichen Meeresgeschöpf entkommen. Zurück an der Oberfläche brachte Zak seine vorm ertrinken stehende Schwester zum fernen Strand. Ohne Deevee machten sie sich zu den Gebäuden auf, wo sie auf die „Werkstatt des Schöpfers“ stießen. Während Zak sich über die verschieden mechanischen Gerätschaften der Werkstatt erfreute, entdeckte Tash ein Lichtschwert, welches sie zwar an sich nahm, jedoch nicht kurz darauf einsetzte, um die angreifenden Geräte des Schöpfers, einem BT-2000 Droiden, abzuwehren. Mit der Angst vorm Versagen angefüllt, unternahm Tash nichts, um ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Als sie die Waffe allerdings losließ, ließen auch die Maschinen von ihrem Angriff ab, woraufhin die Arrandas zum Raumdock eilten. Dort kam es zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall, als Tash beinahe in die Leeren des Weltraums gezogen wurde und nur knapp mit Zaks Unterstützung dem Tod entging. Zu ihrer Freude war inzwischen ihr Onkel Hoole zur Hologram Fun World zurückgekehrt, der versprach alles aufzuklären und sie zu Donna Fajji führte. Dieser verwandelte sich zu dem Wissenschaftler Borborygmus Gog und befahl Hoole, die Kinder zu vernichten. Dem nachkommend richtete er bereits einen Blaster auf Zak, allerdings konnte er seinen Onkel mit einem automatischen Sabacckartengeber lange genug ablenken, um erneut mit Tash zu fliehen. Von Deevee wurden sie kurz danach in einer Attraktion gefunden, die kurz davor stand, ihnen die Vernichtung von Alderaan zu zeigen, es aber mit dem Erscheinen des Droiden nicht vollendete. Zak wurde nun bewusst, dass er und Tash sich noch immer in der Alptraummaschine aufhielten und sie nur deshalb all diesen furchtbaren Sachen ausgesetzt waren. Ebenso war die ganze Zeit über Deevee nur ein Hologram gewesen und mit dieser Erkenntnis ging der Droide zum Angriff über. Zak und Tash wussten somit auch, dass sie die Alptraummaschine nur verlassen konnten, wenn sie sich ihrer größten Angst, einander zu verlieren, stellen würden. Deshalb trennten sich die beiden, wodurch sie erwachten und sich der merkwürdigen Kreatur von Gog gegenübersahen, die Zak gesehen hatte, als er die Alptraummaschine zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Der echte Deevee und Calrissian kamen ihnen zur Hilfe, töteten das Geschöpf, mussten sich aber geschlagen geben, als Sturmtruppen von Gog auftauchten und sie festnahmen. Bevor sie aber in sein Laboratorium gebracht werden konnten, erschien Hoole, mit dem sie in der Shroud entkommen konnten. Treffen mit Machtfluss Auf der Flucht vor imperialen Sternzerstörern sprach Tash ihren Onkel auf die Rebellen-Allianz an, jedoch hatte er keinerlei Kontakte zu dieser, wie das Mädchen inzwischen angenommen hatte. Dennoch fand er die Idee die Rebellen zu kontaktieren nicht abwegig, weshalb er Kurs nach Tatooine nahm. Dort suchten sie Jabbas Palast auf, wo der Hutt ihnen zwar nichts über die Rebellen berichten konnte, aber von merkwürdigen Geschehnissen im Auril-System, in die die Jedi verwickelt waren. Diesen Gerüchten nicht folgen wollend, trug Hoole Tash auf, sich mit Machtfluss in Verbindung zu setzen, da er fand, es sei an der Zeit ihren Freund zu treffen. Mit einem Treffen gab er sich einverstanden und auch er orderte sie in das Auril-System, in welchem sie beinahe mit einer riesigen Raumstation zusammenstießen. Bei dieser handelte es sich um Nespis VIII, die nur als eine Legende galt und angeblich das Wissen der gesamten Galaxis bewahrte – einschließlich der Jedi-Weisheiten. Trotzdem hatten nur wenige es gewagt nach der dortigen Bibliothek zu suchen, denn Nespis VIII sollte der dunklen Seite verfallen sein und den Geist eines dunklen Jedi beherbergen. Nur einem wahren Jedi sollte es möglich sein, dem Fluch zu widerstehen und obwohl Tash noch immer an den Jedi interessiert war, hatte sie nach ihrem Versagen in der Alptraummaschine ihren Glauben daran verloren, eines Tages selbst einer zu werden. thumb|Deevee, Hoole, Tash und Zak auf Nespis VIII. Trotz dieser Legende begaben sich Tash, Zak, Hoole und Deevee auf die Raumstation und trafen Machtfluss, der es ablehnte ihnen seinen echten Namen anzuvertrauen. Auf Nespis VIII wurde Tash schon kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen von seltsamen Empfindungen – allen voran Angst – geplagt. Machtfluss glaubte, dass Tash und die anderen nach der versteckten Jedi-Bibliothek suchen sollten, da das darin aufbewahrte Wissen ihnen gegen ihre Feinde helfen könnte. Außerdem brachte er sie zu den Schatzsuchern der Station, die alle hofften wertvolle Dinge zu bergen oder gar die Bibliothek zu entdecken. Neben Domisari und Mangol bemerkte Zak auch noch Dannik Jerriko, den er bereits aus Jabbas Palast zu kennen meinte, doch ging Tash nicht weiter darauf ein. Als Mangol kurz danach bei der Entdeckung der Bibliothek auf unerklärliche Weise ums Leben kam, nahm Zaks Argwohn nur weiter zu. Einer merkwürdigen Stimme folgend entdeckte Tash in der nächsten Nacht selbst die Bibliothek, allerdings wurde sie im Inneren von der Stimme angeschrieen und schließlich von ihrer Angst übermannt. Durch dieses Erlebnis glaubte sie vollends an den Fluch und war nach ihrem Erwachen nicht darauf aus, sie noch einmal zu betreten. Nachdem Mangols Leichnam verschwunden war, wollte sich Domisari mit den beiden Arrandas vor dem Schacht, der zur Bibliothek führte, treffen. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort wechseln konnten erschien der Anzati Dannik Jerriko und ermordete die Frau. Weder Tash noch Zak gingen auf Danniks Worte ein und flohen in einen Abfallschacht, in welchem Tash fast das Opfer eines Dianogas wurde. Mit Zaks Hilfe konnte sie sich aber befreien und kurz darauf entdeckten die zwei einen Raum für kryptogenetisch aufbewahrte Leichen. In diesem nahm Tash erneut die fremde Stimme wahr, die ihr befahl den Ort zu verlassen. Im folgenden Moment wurde sie gewürgt und gegen eine Wand gedrückt, welche im Augenblick der Berührung einen Geheimgang zurück zur Bibliothek offenbarte. Dort angekommen fanden die Arrandas den Leichnam ihres Onkels sowie den deaktivierten Deevee mit Dannik Jerriko an ihrer Seite. Ohne zu gestehen, wer ihn beauftragt hatte, gab er zu, dass er den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Nespis VIII vor ihnen zu erreichen und sie vor einem Berufskiller zu retten. Bei diesem hatte es sich um Domisari gehandelt und nun mit der Vollendung seiner Anweisung verließ Dannik die Kinder. Zak reaktivierte Deevee wieder, als er aber eines der Bibliotheksbücher berührte, verlor auch er sein Leben. Daraufhin lief Tash voller Panik im Angesicht eines Geists zur Shroud, wohin ihr Deevee gemeinsam mit Machtfluss folgte. Machtfluss trug Tash auf in die Bibliothek zurückzukehren und in den Büchern nach Antworten zu suchen. Zurück in dem Raum gelang es dem verstorbenen Jedi Aidan Bok endlich in Form eines vollständigen Geists Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie stark in der Macht war und ein Wissenschaftler die Bibliothek als eine Falle benutzte. Mittlerweile hatte Machtfluss die Geduld verloren und zog zornig in den Raum, um sich als Gog zu offenbaren und Tash mit einem Blaster zu bedrohen. Gemeinsam mit Aidan schaffte Tash es, den Blaster mit der Macht abzulenken und die Flucht zurück in den Abfallschacht anzutreten, in dem diesmal der Shi'ido Opfer des Diagonas wurde. Im Leichenaufbewahrungsraum erfuhr sie von Aidan, wie sie den verstorbenen ihre Lebensenergie zurückführen konnte, die Gog ihnen entzogen hatte. Doch auch der Wissenschaftler konnte zu dem Raum gelangen und nur dank Deevee, der seinen Blasterschuss abwehrte, konnte Tash den Prozess umkehren und die anderen langsam zurück ins Leben rufen. Durch sein Vorhaben sie aufzuhalten, war Gog schwer verletzt wurden, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte jetzt selbst zu fliehen. Als Tash ihn eingeholt hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht davon überzeugen, dass er zu schwach zum Entkommen war, worauf er in einen Lüftungsschacht stürzte. Bevor Tash und die anderen mit der Shroud wieder von Nespis VIII abreisten, berichtete Aidan ihr, er würde dank ihr den Ort bald selbst verlassen können und sich den Jedi anschließen, die in die Macht eingegangen waren. Das Ende von Projekt Sternenschrei Noch immer im Visier der Imperialen suchte Hoole mit Tash, Zak und Deevee als nächstes den Planeten Kiva auf, dem Ursprungsplaneten des Projekts Sternenschrei. Deevee erklärte den Arrandas, dass Kiva das Opfer von misslungenen, biologischen Experimenten eines Wissenschaftlers geworden war. Die gesamte blühende Kultur der Kivaner war vernichtet worden, was Tash und Zak an Alderaan erinnerte. Als Kiva erreicht wurde, wurde die Shroud von einem computergestützten, vollautomatischen Verteidigungssystem abgeschossen, worauf ein Absturz folgte. Die Gruppe musste die zerstörte Shroud verlassen und mit Hoole als Führer machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Shi’ido war außergewöhnlich kurz angebunden und hatte selbst für seine Droiden keine freundlicheren Verhaltensweisen zu erübrigen. Während ihres Marschs wurde Tash auf die ungewöhnlichen Schatten von Kiva aufmerksam, die sie auf unerklärliche Weise sogar angriffen. Durch die Macht konnte Tash den Hass der Wesen spüren und nur Deevee gelang es mithilfe der Ionenkanone, welche sie anfangs abgeschossen hatte, die nach Rache suchenden Schatten in die Flucht zu schlagen. Daraufhin stellte Deevee die Theorie auf, die Wesen hätten das Unglück ihrer Welt irgendwie überlebt und glaubten jeder, der von Außerhalb erschien, sei der Wissenschaftler, der ihnen das Leid angetan hatte. Letztlich erreichten sie Gogs Hauptquartier, wo sie in einer Geburtskammer einen kleinen, ungefähr ein Jahr alten Jungen entdeckten. Dieser gab stets nur das Wort Eppon von sich und so gaben sie ihm auch dies als Namen. Zwar vertraute Hoole nichts, was aus Gogs Einrichtung stammte, jedoch konnten weder Tash noch Zak das kleine Geschöpf in der Kammer zurücklassen. Unmittelbar nach ihrer Entdeckung erschien die Rebellen-Allianz mit ihren alten Bekannten, Han, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca sowie den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO. Sie waren gerade dabei dem Projekt Sternenschrei selbst genauer auf den Grund zu gehen und da ihr eigenes Schiff zerstört war, geleiteten die Arrandas, Hoole und Deevee sie zu ihren Transportmitteln. Auf dem Weg durch die Felslandschaft wechselten sie sich ab Eppon zu tragen und bald kam es zu einer mysteriösen Begebenheit, als der Soldat Rax einfach Spurlos verschwand und nur seine Kleidung und Ausrüstung zurückblieb. Trotzdem sah Tash ihre Chance gekommen, einen anderen Jedi über die Macht auszufragen und begab sich zu Luke, doch bevor sie ihr Gespräch vertiefen konnten, erschienen Sturmtruppler in Begleitung von Darth Vader. Es entbrannte ein Kampf und die Gruppe teilte sich auf, wobei Tash, Zak, ihr Onkel und Deevee mit Eppon und den Soldaten Sikes, Bergan, Tino und Meex aufbrachen. Zu ihrer Überraschung machte Eppon unerklärliche Wachstumsschübe und auch die Schatten versuchten weiterhin ihrer Rache nachzukommen. Einer der Schatten offenbarte ihnen schließlich, dass Hoole derjenige war, der für die Ausrottung der Kivaner die Schuld trug, und ohne eine Erklärung verschwand der Shi’ido kurzerhand von den anderen. Nicht recht wissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, beschlossen Tash und Zak bei Eppon zu bleiben. Wie es vor kurzer Zeit schon mit Rax geschehen war, verschwanden auch Tino, Bergan und Sikes Spurlos und nur in Begleitung des Soldaten Meex erreichten die Arrandas, Eppon und Deevee die Schiffe. thumb|left|Tash und Zak mit Darth Vader. Dort wurden Tash und Zak noch einmal von den Schatten heimgesucht und auch Hoole tauchte wieder auf und gestand, dass er und Gog die Wissenschaftler waren, die für das Unglück auf Kiva die Verantwortung trugen. Sie erfuhren nur noch von Hooles geplanter Hinrichtung, bevor sie wieder alleine waren und mit Eppon auf den doch noch lebenden Gog stießen. Eppon war eine seiner Waffen und der letzte Teil des Projekts Sternenschrei, jedoch erschien auch Darth Vader wieder und der Wissenschaftler ergriff mit seinem Experiment die Flucht. Daraufhin wurden Tash und Zak von dem Sith-Lord verhört, wobei sie ohne Zögern alles berichteten und nur in Bezug auf Tashs Machtsensitivität schweigsam blieben. Wieder alleine mit Deevee begann der Droide den Arrandas zu erklären, dass Gog die Hauptschuld an der Vernichtung von Kiva trug und das Imperium gezielt den Ruf von Hoole zerstört hatte, nachdem er sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Aus der Gewalt der Imperialen konnten sie sich mit Tashs Machtfähigkeiten befreien, als sie zwei Soldaten ablenkte und sie dadurch mit dem Millennium Falken starten konnten. Sie brachen zu Hoole und den Schatten auf, die kurz davor standen den Shi’ido hinzurichten, es allerdings nicht vollenden konnten, da er sich mit dem Wissen von Gogs Überleben zum Labor aufmachte. Ein weiterer Kampf zwischen Vader und Eppon entstand in dem Inneren des Gebäudes und auch die Rebellen erschienen erneut. Nachdem Vader von den anderen abgeschirmt wurde, konnte Tash mit Unterstützung von Luke die Macht gebrauchen, um das Gute in Eppon zu wecken. Dieser wandte sich nun gegen seinen Schöpfer, der seinerseits aber aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte und ihn ohne Probleme vernichten konnte. Damit sie endlich Rache an Hoole nehmen konnten, trafen die Schatten ebenfalls im Labor ein und begannen ihre Hinrichtung zu vollenden, bis Deevee ihnen eine Datei vorspielte, die Gogs Schuld bewies. Mit dem Erkennen der Wahrheit beendeten sie nicht Hooles sondern Gogs Leben und die Arrandas, ihr Onkel und der Droide konnten mit den Rebellen vor Vader entkommen. Persönlichkeit Tash hatte aufgrund einiger ihrer ungewöhnlichen Verhaltensweisen Probleme Freunde zu finden. Ihr wurde nachgesagt, sie sei verrückt, weil sie oftmals die Sätze anderer beendete, Überraschungstests voraussagte oder bloß ein ungutes Vorgefühl hatte. Dabei handelte es sich in der Regel um traurige, unheimliche Dinge, wie bei dem Tod ihrer Eltern. An jenem Tag war Tash bewusst gewesen, was geschehen würde und auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, stellte es das schlimmste Mal dar. Durch Gefühle dieser Art hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich zu entscheiden, wie sie sich im Leben denn verhalten sollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Gefühlen nun glauben schenken sollte, oder doch auf ihren Verstand hören sollte. So kam ihr auf D'vouran auch der Gedanke, dass sie wahrscheinlich hinter all den Geschehnissen des Planeten zu stark nach Mysterien suchte. Wohl auch wegen ihrem Treffen mit Luke Skywalker entschloss sie sich aber schließlich dazu, ihren Gefühlen zu traue. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, der mehr auf seine Hände vertraute, war Tash ein Denker. Sie unterhielt sich gerne über Philosophie und las alles, was sie in die Finger bekam. Dabei konnte sie sich auch über längere Zeit zurückziehen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern trug sie einen unendlichen Zorn in und selbst wenn sie vieles davon auf das Imperium richtete, konnte sie nicht sagen, auf wen genau sie so zornig war. Als eine große Schwester war Tash der Ansicht, sie müsse Zak den Umstand des Todes ihrer Eltern, so gut es ging, erleichtern. Sie selbst hatte sich nach der Tragödie schrecklich allein gefühlt und dachte, sie würde im nächsten Moment den Verstand verlieren. Trotzdem wollte sie ihrem kleinen Bruder mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Nachdem sie aber in der Alptraummaschine nicht den Mut aufbrachte Zak mit einem Lichtschwert vor angreifenden Maschinen zu schützen, gab sie ihren Glauben auf, jemals selbst eine Jedi zu werden. Sie glaubte ein Fehler würde ihr alle Hoffnungen nehmen und so zog sie sich in sich selbst zurück. Als Aidan ihr jedoch sagte, sie besäße die Macht, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie lediglich jemanden gebraucht hatte, der aussprach, was sie tief in ihrem Inneren schon längst gewusst hatte. Hinter den Kulissen *Tash wurde von John Whitman für seine zwölfteilige Galaxy of Fear-Reihe entwickelt. In die deutsche Sprache wurden aber nur sechs Bücher übersetzt und außerhalb von Galaxy of Fear erhielt Tash keine weiteren Auftritte. Nur in einigen Quellenbüchern bekam sie noch Erwähnungen. *Für den Namen Natasha ist Tash eine Kurzform. *Im Türkischen bedeutet Tash „Stein“. *Tash ist die Abkürzung für Transkoronare Ablation der Septum Hypertrophie. Sie ist das interventionelle Verfahren der Wahl zur Behandlung der Obstruktion einer HOCM. *In der fiktiven Welt von Narnia ist Tash der Gott des Landes Kalormen. Quellen *''Lebendig begraben'' *''Stadt der Toten'' *''Tödliches Vermächtnis'' *''Die Alptraummaschine'' *''Der Geist des Jedi'' *''Armee des Terrors'' Arranda, Tash Arranda, Tash Arranda, Tash Arranda, Tash en:Tash Arranda